Relatos de uma Paixão
by Marisa Estela
Summary: Michelle levava uma vida tranqüila até que foi designada para revistar a mansão de um excomensal da morte e encontra um diário relatando a vida do mesmo em Hogwarts. Poderiam aquelas páginas escritas por um estranho mudar o rumo de sua vida e trazer á ton


Título: Relatod de uma Paixão.

Autora: MaHhH

Shippher: D/G

Classificação: Livre

Resumo: Michelle levava uma vida tranqüila até que foi designada para revistar a mansão de um ex-comensal da morte e encontra um diário relatando a vida do mesmo em Hogwarts. Poderiam aquelas páginas escritas por um estranho mudar o rumo de sua vida e trazer á tona um mentira de anos?

PS: Lembrando que a obra "Harry Potter" não me pertence e sim a tia Jô. ;)

A garota conseguia ouvir o barulho do despertador ao longe, mas ela não queria levantar. Havia passado a noite terminando aquele maldito relatório sobre os direitos dos Elfos que sua tia Hermione havia lhe pedido e estava morta! Por fim resolveu enfrentou o cansaço e a preguiça e sentou-se em sua cama. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para o relógio. 8:25. Tinha pouco mais de meia-hora para se aprontar, tomar café e partir para o Ministério. A garota suspirou rendida. Se levantou, desligou o despertador e caminhou até a cômoda para pegar suas típicas vestes de trabalho. Já trabalhava no Ministério há mais de 2 anos e podia dizer que já tinha conseguido bastante coisa. Ocupava um bom cargo na seção de aurores graças a grande influencia que seu avô, Arthur Weasley, tinha agora no Ministério, mas ela também era bastante talentosa. Havia terminado Hogwarts com louvor! Suas notas foram umas das melhores de toda a Grifinória, perdendo apenas, é claro, para filha de seu tio Ron e Hermione, Anne.

Ela pegou também uma toalha e seguiu para o banheiro de seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido, já que não podia se dar ao luxo de chegar atrasada, já que Hermione a esfolaria viva se não entregasse aquele bendito relatório a ela hoje. Se trocou e estava terminando de colocar os brincos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Michelle? Você está acordada?

- Sim pai, pode entrar.

A porta se abriu e entrou por ela um belo moreno. Tinha seus 36 anos bem vividos, com o rosto e o sorriso de um menino levado. Belos olhos verdes e uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na cabeça.

- Você estava demorando para descer então sua mãe me pediu para subir e vir te chamar. – o moreno disse, encostando-se no batente da porta.

- Ora, que interessante, o lendário Harry Potter acatando as ordens da esposa, que coisa mais meiga. – disse a Michelle debochada olhando para o espelho, enquanto colocava seus brincos.

Harry ficou estático por um instante, falando daquela maneira tão esnobe ela lembrava tanto ao...Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos e respondeu também brincalhão para a filha:

- Mas é claro, você não tem medo dela por que nunca recebeu uma "Azaração para bicho-papão" dela, tenho certeza que se já tivesse não seria tão tranqüila.

Os dois riram juntos e Michelle, terminando de se ajeitar, se virou para o pai.

- Estou pronta! Vamos.

Os dois desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha, encontrando uma bela mulher ruiva, de olhos castanhos e rosto delicado terminando de arrumar a mesa para o café.

- Que bom que resolveu nos dar o ar de sua graça srta Michelle, pensei que iria dormir a manha toda! Você sabe que...

- Que eu não posso ficar chegando atrasada no Ministério sendo o meu pai Harry potter ou não...- ela falava de modo cansado e gesticulava com as mãos, como quem está cheia de ouvir o mesmo discurso todas as vezes. – Eu sei mãe, não precisa me repetir isso todo o momento!

- Olha o jeito que você fala menina! Eu repito porque parece que você não escuta! Além do mas, você não esqueça que hoje você tem que entregar aquele relatório para sua tia Hermione!

- Foi justamente por isso que eu demorei de me levantar hoje mãe. Fique até tarde trabalhando naquele bendito relatório para que ficasse perfeito! E o que eu recebo? Mais e mais sermões! Quando você vai parar de me tratar como uma garotinha? – Michelle já estava começando a se irritar e a elevar o tom de voz.

- Calma aí vocês duas! Não vamos começar o dia brigando vamos? Gina, querida, acho que dessa vez você exagerou um pouco. Como a Mi disse, ela não é mais nenhuma garotinha para receber sermões. – disse Harry, colocando a mão no ombro da esposa.

- Está bem, acho que você está certo Harry, exagerei mesmo. Desculpe-me querida.

- Tudo bem mãe. O tio Ron já me falou sobre isso a algum tempo: o fogo Weasley! – disse Michelle brincalhona e piscando para a mãe. Gina riu. Ela lembrava tanto a ele...Sentiu o sorriso desmanchar em seus lábios mas tentou não pensar nisso, não queria ficar triste por causa dele novamente, afinal, já fazia tanto tempo...

Harry olhava apreensivo para a esposa. Sabia no que ela estava pensando, ou melhor, em quem. Gina abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Não queria que a filha percebesse algo de errado porque não queria ter que dar explicações. Recompôs o sorriso e sentou-se a mesa junto com o marido e a filha.

O café da manha correu tranqüilo, em meio aos risos ora pelas piadas de Michelle ora pela reação da mãe quando ela contava alguma piada mais "pesada": "MICHELLE POTTER! Onde você ouve essas coisas garota?".

De repente Michelle pareceu "acordar" e olhou par o relógio. Soltou um grito que quase fez o Harry derramar o café que estava colocando na xícara da esposa.

- AI MEU DEUS! EU VOU ME ATRASAR! – a garota levantou correndo e saiu pela porta da cozinha e indo em direção a sala em busca da bolsa. Harry se virou para aporta para poder vê-la revirando as almofadas e olhando nos armários procurando a bendita.

- Calma filha! Ainda falta meia-hora para o seu horário!

- Eu sei, mas a tia Mione disse pra eu chegar mais cedo hoje, por causa do tal relatório. – a garota sumiu por trás de um dos sofás.

- Se for o caso eu posso aparatar com você, se for o caso...

- Ahá! – disse a moça, levantando vitoriosa a bolsa que havia achado atrás do sofá em mãos. – Não é preciso pai, já recuperei minha licença para aparatar, afinal, eu estava no meio de uma caso, era preciso. Eles teriam de entender. – ela voltou para a cozinha e deu um beijo nos pais – Até mais tarde. – E depois aparetou

Gina ficou olhando para o lugar onde a filha estava momentos atrás e deu um suspiro cansada. Harry colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- A cada dia que passa ela fica mais parecida com ele não? – Gina soltou outro suspiro e olhou para o chão – Quando você vai contar a verdade pra ela Gin? Ela já está virando uma mulher! Precisa saber! – disse Harry, em tom carinhoso mais serio. Gina levantou da mesa e foi até a janela da sala, Harry a seguiu. Ela tinha o olhar preso em algo qualquer do lado de fora da casa, algo qualquer que não fosse o belo par de olhos verdes do marido.

- Por mim Harry? Nunca! Está tudo ótimo como está, não? Pra ela você é o pai dela. Essa é a vida dela! Não vejo motivo para contar tudo agora, depois de tanto tempo.

- Bom, essa decisão cabe inteiramente a você. Mas só te deu um conselho: Mais ceod ou mais tarde Lea vai acabar descobrindo tudo, de uma maneira ou de outra...Por conta própria, o que eu não acho difícil, porque ela tem a engenhosidade do pai nas veias, ou por você, a mãe dela? Qual delas você prefere? – Harry virou-se e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Gina soltou um baixo soluço e uma fina lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, essa mentira nunca teria começado...

Michelle aparatou em frente a cabine que dava acesso ao Ministério. Logo estava caminhando por entre toda a multidão de bruxos dentro do Ministério da Magia. Ela levantou os olhos os olhos e olhou para a fonte com o bruxo, o centauro, o elfo e o duende e riu, o que sempre fazia quando olhava para ela. Seu pai havia lhe contado o que tinha acontecido bem ali durante o seu 5º ano em Hogwarts. Quando ele contou ela ficou espantada a principio, mas depois foi só mais um motivo de orgulho para ela. Amava o pai que tinha e se orgulhava dele.

Entrou no Departamento de aurores e tudo estava normal. Pra falar a verdade, desde que Lord Voldemort foi derrotado, há dois anos, aquele Departamento não enfrentava um verdadeiro desafio. Anne a censurava por dizer isso, dizia que parecia que ela queria que Voldemort ainda estivesse vivo. Óbvio que não era nada disso...Ela apenas gostava de um desafio, de algo que realmente representasse algum perigo, queria ver do que era capaz. Estava com as mãos na maçaneta de sua sala quando ouviu uma voz afoita a chamando.

- MICHELLE POTTER! Até que enfim você chegou garota! Por Merlin, já estava desesperada! – Hermione vinha correndo até a garota com uma das mãos ao peito, em sinal de alivio. Michelle deu um risinho e se virou para a tia.

- Calma tia! Quem te vê assim pensa que aconteceu uma tragédia!

- E aconteceu Michelle! E por favor, me diz q você trouxe o relatório que eu lhe pedi? – a expressão de Hermione era angustiada e Michelle não ia perder a chance de tirar uma com a cara da tia: Fez uma careta com ao de uma criança quando apronta alguma e está com medo de contar. O rosto de Hermione rapidamente de roxo para verde e depois para um vermelho intenso – MICHELLE POTTER! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ...

- Calma tia! Calma! É brincadeira! Brincadeirinha! Olha só está aqui, está vendo? – Michelle entregou uma pasta amarela para a tia tentando em vão segurar o riso.

- Pelo amor de Merlin garota! Nunca mais faça isso! Você quase me mata do coração! – ela arrancou rapidamente a pasta das mãos da garota e a prendeu contra o peito, como se a protegesse. Michelle já ria descontroladamente, sem poder se segurar. – Para com isso menina! Não teve graça! E eu preciso que você faça outro favor para mim Mi. – Michelle parou de rir instantaneamente e fez uma careta.

- Ai, vai, manda a sentença...- ela fechou os olhos como se esperasse por um castigo

- Para de gracinha, preciso que você vá a sessão comigo! – Michelle abriu e arregalou os olhos e olhou para a tia incrédula.

- O QUÊ? M-Mas c-como assim? N-não! Q-quer dizer...E-eu nunca fui em uam desses sessões! Nem sei o que assunto vai ser discutido! – Michelle falava rápido e gesticulava com as mãos.

- Sim, a minha assistente infelizmente teve um pequeno problema familiar e não pode comparecer hoje, e eu preciso que alguém vá comigo. E como não sabe qual é o assunto? Se eu te pedi para fazer um relatório sobre os direitos dos elfos eu iria falar sobre o que? Gigantes? – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Vamos, não temos muito tempo, a sessão já deve estar para começar – ela pegou a mão da garota e começou a arrastá-la pelos corredores.

- M-Mas, tia...

- SEM MAS! E vamos logo! – Michelle soltou um suspiro e deixou-se ser levada (ou diria arrastada?) pela tia. Esse seria um longo dia...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DÁ PARA ACREDITAR! "Sra. Weasley, desculpe-nos, mas sua proposta não foi convincente o bastante para ser aceita." COMO ASSIM NÃO FOI CONVINCENTE O BASTANTE? Essas pobres criaturinhas que trabalham como escravos para as famílias bruxas há anos e eles acham que eles não merecem um pagamento por tudo isso? Maiores direitos? Francamente! – Hermione caminhava indignada pelos corredores do Ministério com Michelle em seus calcanhares. Sua proposta para a criação dos direitos dos elfos fora recusada por todo o júri bruxo, o que a deixou extremamente irritada, e Michelle, assim como todos os outros, achava maluca, mas não diria isso a ela nunca, o medo de levar uma azaração na testa era maior. Então suspirou cansada e se voltou para a tia.

- A tia, não esquenta a cabeça com isso. Quem sabe uma outra vez não é? Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre não é? – ela fechou os olhos, torcendo internamente para que a tia caísse nessa e fosse pra sala dela logo, ela estava morta! Hermione parou de andar de repente e por sorte Michelle percebeu a tempo para parar também, antes que trombasse com a tia.

- É verdade não é? Vou agora mesmo pro meu escritório trabalhar em outro relatório, e dessa vez o Ministro vai ter de me ouvir, a se vai! – ela saiu andando rapidamente para a sua sala.

- DE NADA VIU TIA? – gritou Michelle irônica para a tia, que já havia sumido de vista – As vezes ela me assusta...- resmungou a ruiva.

Se dirigiu para a porta de sua sala e adentrou ao cômodo. Era um local muito bem iluminado, com duas poltronas encostadas na parede ao lado da porta, à esquerda uma janela que dava para as ruas movimentadas de Londres, à direita um mural com fotos e uma porta que dava para o banheiro e na parede à sua frente sua mesa. Ela suspirou cansada. Aquela sessão havia mesmo acabado com ela. Se dirigiu para o banheiro, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto. Enquanto se enxugava começou a encarar o seu reflexo no espelho. Havia algo nela que ela não entendia. Ruiva, pele branca, sardas na maior parte do rosto, principalmente no nariz e ao redor dos olhos, lábios rosados e grossos. Mas havia algo que a deixava intrigada, algo que ela nunca entendera...Seus olhos. Eles eram dum azul tão claro...na verdade, para ela, eram azuis acinzentados mas...de onde ela herdara esses olhos? Os da sua mãe eram cor de chocolate e os de seu pai de um verde-esmeralda que ela tinha certeza que era o que tinha conquistado sua mãe. É claro que na família da sua mãe haviam pessoas de olhos claros: Seu tio Ron, por exemplo. Os olhos dele eram azuis, mas não tão claros como os dela. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos com batidas leves na porta de seu escritório.

- Quem é? – gritou ela do banheiro.

- Mi? É você? – ela reconheceu a voz de Anne, filha de sua tia Hermione

- Não Anne, é um dementador! Claro que sou eu né! – disse ela indo até a porta e a abrindo para encarar a prima.

- Ai! Também não precisa falar assim!

- Ta, ta, ta. Entra logo! – dizia ela apressadamente e gesticulando.

- Não, não. Não posso entrar! Vim aqui só ter trazer um recado. – Michelle fechou os olhos e olhou para baixo entediada.

- Por favor, não me diga que a sua mãe quer me verde novo?

- Não, fica sossegada. Quando ela se enfia no escritório só sai no final do expediente. Quem quer te ver é o McGregor. – Michelle arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

- O que ele quer comigo?

- Não sei, mas se eu fosse você eu ia logo. Parece que ele tem um serviço pra você.

- Com licença Sr. McGregor? Posso entrar? – disse Michelle, batendo levemente na porta do escritório do chefe do Departamento de Aurores.

- Oh! Claro Weasley, entre. – disse o homem sentado em sua luxuosa cadeira.

- Com licença. – disse ela entrando timidamente no cômodo. – Anne disse que o Sr. queria falar comigo.

- Oh sim! Quero mesmo. Sente-se. Não precisa ficar tão tímida na minha presença, eu não mordo sabe? – disse o homem simpaticamente. Era um homem novo, com seus trinta e poucos anos, mas via em seus olhos que a sua maturidade e responsabilidade eram de um homem de 60 anos. A ruiva sorriu e sentou-se. – Tenho um serviço para você Michelle.

- Que tipo de serviço? – disse a ruiva interessada.

- Bom, não é nada com o que você está acostumada. Nenhuma tarefa que exija esforço e, digamos assim, atrito físico. Preciso que você reviste a residência de uma pessoa.

- E quem seria ela? – disse a Weasley arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Bom...- o homem agitou-se desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona. – Se trata de um ex-comensal, já morto é claro. Era um dos mais fiéis partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem. E cremos que sua mansão esconde ainda mais do que os nossos aurores podem imaginar.

- Então o Sr quer que eu vá e reviste a casa desse homem? É isso?

- Exatamente! O que me diz?

- Bom, não é um grande desafio, mas eu aceito! – disse a ruiva sorrindo

- Saiba que poderia contar com você Michelle! – disse o homem sorridente, espalmando as mãos na mesa e levantando-se de sua poltrona. – Começará amanha mesmo, se não for muito incomodo.

- Não, incomodo nenhum senhor.

- Ótimo. Aqui estão mais detalhes e a ficha do homem. Leia e verá que não se trata de qualquer um. – disse ele entregando a garota uma pasta amarelada.

- Obrigado senhor. Com licença. – a garota acenou com a cabeça e saiu do escritório.

A garota jogou-se preguiçosamente em sua cadeira e passou a encarar a ficha que o chefe havia lhe dado. O que haveria de tão interessante e obscuro na vida daquele homem? Ajeitou-se melhor e abriu a pasta e leu, no topo da primeira folha, ao lado duma foto, o nome do homem que teria de envestigar

_Ministério da Magia_

_Departamento de Aurores_

" _Ficha de investigação "_

_Nome do indivíduo: Draco Edward Malfoy..._

_Continua..._

_Oi! Se alguém aqui acompanha a minha outra fic deve estar se perguntando: o que essa doida ta fazendo aqui? Bom, eu explico_

_Estou tendo um certo bloqueio com a **Fortaleza**, mas devo informar que o 4º capítulo está a caminho ;)_

_Curiosamente, enquanto eu encaro esse bloqueio com a outra fic me veio a idéia dessa enquanto eu assistia o clipe da música "**Could It Be Any Harder**" do The Calling. Quem tiver curiosidade assista o clipe e terá uma idéia vaga de como será a fic ;) _

_Esse capítulo foi mais um prólogo, os acontecimentos mais interessantes estarão do 3º ou 4º pra frente._

_Mas pra frente estarei colocando outra D/G baseada no filme "**Muito Bem Acompanhada**", estrelado pela Debra Messing e pelo Dermot Mulroney. Muito bom o filme, recomendo!_

_Beijos e comentem a fic ok?_

_MaHhH _


End file.
